Global Report
by Abarero
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles for the Hetalia cast, featuring many characters and pairings. 8th and 9th stories up: Greece/Japan and Estonia/Ukraine.
1. GreeceJapan: Forgotten

This is my collection of Hetalia ficlets/drabbles spanning many pairings and friendships.

* * *

**Prompt:** Greece/Japan- Forgotten

* * *

It wasn't like he had been expecting him for going on three hours now. A light rain had started and dinner had gone cold and Japan found he couldn't bring himself to care much about either at the moment.

During the first hour, he'd told himself that something had come up. A travel delay or something simple like that. The second hour brought concerns of something more serious, or an important job that had come up last minute; surely he could call soon.

But now, as the third hour was ticking past without a phone call or anything, Japan was resigning himself to being forgotten. And he'd pulled out the best kotatsu too...

Dimming the lantern on his porch, he stepped back inside, closing the screen door behind himself. He looked to the kotastu, the cold food on top of it, and his puffy white kitten curled up on a pillow. It was going to be a painfully lonely night.

With a weary sigh Japan gave one last lingering look towards the door and started when at that very moment a knock on the frame resounded throughout the house. A familiar voice called out loudly. "Japan!"

Forgetting himself completely, Japan raced through the house and threw open the screen door; his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

There stood Greece, positively soaked and disheveled, on his doorstep.

"I'm sorry," he panted. Obviously, he had run to get there as well. "I overslept. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry, Japan. I... "

His words were cut off as Japan closed the distance between them, his arms wrapping around his waist and his head pressing against his damp chest.

"You didn't forget," he mumbled; a small smile on his lips.

Greece ran a tentative hand through Japan's hair, then after a moment, he pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"I'd never forget you Japan."


	2. China & Lithuania: Sewing

**Prompt:** Sewing

* * *

When Russia said he would "send help," China figured the best scenario involved it being some Russian soldiers and the worst scenario involved it being Russia himself.

So when a mild mannered and very pleasant country named Lithuania introduced himself and said he was there to help, China was very thankful.

"Sorry Mr. Russia was unable to come himself," Lithuania said with a bowed head. "I hope I'll be helpful enough in his place."

China looked up at him, placing a hand on his arm and leading him into his house. "Oh you will be plenty of help, aru! Probably more help than Russia could be in this situation."

Lithuania smiled tentatively as he was led into a large and elaborately furnished room where many uniforms were piled on top of a table.

"You see, aru." China began as he looked down at the source of his problem. "I had taken to giving a special embellishment on our soldier's uniforms, aru. And well..."

He held one up, the deranged smiling Hello Kitty face looking up at them both.

"Oh..." Lithuania said; politely withholding any other comment.

"So, I have been asked to remove them all, aru. Can you sew?"

Lithuania nodded, his tense smile easing a bit. "Yes, I can. Is this all you need me to help with though?"

China smiled in return. "Yes. There's sewing supplies on the table, aru. I'll go get us some candy; it's going to be a long night, aru."

And when China returned with the bowl of treats and offered Lithuania to take as many as he liked, the Baltic country's smile was a genuine one.


	3. SpainRomano: Siesta

**Prompt: **Spain/Romano - Siesta**

* * *

**

It was as constant as the pull of the moon on the ocean's tides and as regular as the sun rising and setting each day. No matter the weather, the season or any other kind of variable, Spain could predict without a second thought exactly what Romano was doing every day at three o'clock. The Italian Siesta, something both the southern and northern brother adhered to with the strictest of regiment. In fact, Spain was certain it might be the only thing they were regimented about at all.

And so, every day at three o'clock, Spain developed his own habit. He'd _watch_ Romano sleep.

When the Italian was younger, Spain would sometimes be frustrated to find the boy snoozing in the middle of a hallway without any of his chores completed. But now, the older country found he cherished these moments when Romano was peacefully dozing wherever he was.

Today Spain had found him slumped in a kitchen chair, a basket of tomatoes he was sorting left unattended on the table top. Shaking his head, Spain lifted the slumbering country and carried him down the hall to his bedroom.

"I should've known ya wouldn't have gotten those done this afternoon," He spoke; although no one was listening. Pushing the door to the room open with his foot, he maneuvered Romano's limp form through the doorway and placed him down gently on the bed.

Fluffing the pillows underneath his russet hair and smoothing the sheets around him, Spain allowed himself to lay down beside Romano as he gently pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Dulce sueños, mi amor."

And somewhat missing the angry retort and the swatting hands, Spain curled his arms around Romano and nuzzled his face into his neck. Spain knew he'd get pushed off and yelled at come four o'clock and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Note:_ Dulce sueños, mi amor_ means Sweet dreams, my love.


	4. Finland vs Russia: Wikipedia Edit Wars

**Prompt:** Finland vs. Russia - Wikipedia Edit Wars

* * *

He knew immediately who the culprit was. Russia was, after all, clearly the one behind the mysterious statistics shift from "226,875 dead 400,000+ missing" to "126,875 irrecoverable (dead, missing, captured)."

Finland frowned. The "400,000+ missing" had made him sound so threatening. But now it was gone, erased from history with a the click of a mouse.

This time though, he was more than a little miffed at Russia's creative edit. The main entry for Finland now simply read "Finland: Harmless" with nothing else to it.

Finland sighed. Wikipedia was something that _everyone_ could edit; and sadly, that included Russia. About to give in and admit defeat, his strong Finnish pride surfaced.

A murderous gleam surfaced in Finland's eyes, quite akin to the sight those 400,000+ missing had seen in the eyes of Finnish soldiers before they'd...mysteriously disappeared. The small country was not going to take this.

-------------

The next day, Russia happily pulled up Wikipedia and was just about to do some creative editing to the "History of Finland" article when his mouse started to move on its own.

Before he could react, his computer had been password locked with something he didn't know and logged off. And no matter what he tried, the password screen just kept responding with "That Password is Incorrect" when he tried to sign back on.

Somewhere, unknown to him, Finland and Estonia were having a good laugh at his expense. Sometimes having a friend who was tech-savvy came in handy.


	5. BelarusUkraine: Lips

**Prompt:** Belarus/Ukraine – Lips

* * *

If she focused just there, below the too-small nose and above the ample chest, Belarus could pretend these lips belonged to another fair-haired person.

At least that's what she told herself, slightly tipsy as it was, as she slowly peeled off her gloves and trailed a now-bare finger across the pale cheek.

"B-Belarus..." Ukraine stammered.

She slammed the other country against the wall behind her, her breasts bouncing at the movement. Belarus had hoped to keep up the charade in her mind, pretending that this was her dearest brother rather than her sister that she was now kissing fervently, but there were so many things off. Off in all the right ways.

Slipping another glove off and letting it drop to the ground, she absently toyed with the belt running across the front of Ukraine's uniform. She gasped when Belarus started to nimbly undo the buttons.

"What are you..."

"I need myself to know." She began, pushing the stiff uniform fabric aside and slipping a hand under Ukraine's shirt. Ukraine's face flushed as Belarus cupped her breast. "That this isn't someone else."

With that, Ukraine understood immediately where her intoxicated sister was coming from. And although she wasn't too sure about it, she couldn't deny that the firm hand massaging her breast wasn't pleasant.

Nipping the corner of Belarus's lip lightly, she murmured. "Just go easy on me. I'm not as into the tough-love as you are, sister."

"If that's what you want." Belarus grinned as she slid off her own coat and captured Ukraine's lips again. If she couldn't have her brother, then her lovely sister was a more than ample consolation prize.


	6. Germany & Prussia: Mornings

**Prompt: **Germany+Prussia family- Mornings

* * *

Sometimes Germany really wished Prussia still had his own house. While he was grateful his brother hadn't faded away, like so many ancient empires and countries before them, their differing personalities made living under one roof an experience all its own.

"I-I-I-I-I'm- hooked on a feeling!"

Such as, Germany thought woefully, Prussia's habit of singing loudly in the shower every morning.

"Brother," the blonde country attempted with a level voice. He pounded on the door as Prussia continued on, oblivious.

Germany sighed, raising his voice over the melodic din. "I think they can hear you in Switzerland!"

That got Prussia to at least pause. "What's that West? Switzerland thinks I have a sexy voice?"

Rolling his eyes, Germany retorted, "No. You need to--"

But Prussia had already started up singing again, louder and more obnoxious than before. Germany tried in vain to open the locked door and with a huff finally started to yell.

"I have a meeting to get to! Can't you hurry up?"

"Sorry you have a stuffy meeting to get to," Prussia hollered back over the rush of the water. "Sometimes I think no longer being a country is the most awesome thing that's ever happened to me! And now I'm…" He started singing again. "Hooked on a feeling!"

"Brother!" Germany bellowed.

"I can't hear you over the sound of my _awesome_ singing!" He sing-songed back.

Germany gripped the doorknob even harder now, the flimsy metal starting to compress under his strong hold. With a firm yank, he pulled the whole thing right off its hinges.

Prussia poked his head out from behind the shower curtain. "West! Now there's a draft. Jeez, not awesome bro. Really _not_ awesome."

"Prussia…" Germany warned.

"Oooh. Full name. Now I'm in trouble," the not-country taunted.

The country glared back, his mind flickering over all possible methods of evicting Prussia from the shower. Busying himself with fixing the door back on its hinges, Germany's tactical mind went to work. Prussia carried on, starting in now on another David Hasselhoff tune. He was letting his guard down right as Germany came up with a brilliant plan.

"Prussia, you have five seconds to get out of this bathroom," he said in a voice that would have most soldiers running for their mothers.

"One morning in June some twenty years ago, I was born a rich man's son," Prussia sang in retort.

"Four…" Germany counted off.

"I had everything that money could buy…"

"Three…"

"But freedom - I had none!" He sang louder.

"Two."

"I've been lookin' for freedom!" Prussia belted as Germany darkly murmured, "One."

In a practiced move, so fast it was almost unseen, Germany reached over and flushed the toilet. Prussia hollered as his shower went ice cold.

"Verdammt, West!" He came storming out of the shower, snatched up his yellow chick towel and glared as he wrapped it around his waist. "What did I tell you _last_ time? It's not awesome to use someone else's pranks against them. Come up with your own!"

Germany allowed himself a slight victorious smile. "Then next time let the _country_ in this household shower first."

"Country-Schmountry. You're just jealous of my awesome voice," Prussia ranted, toweling off his hair and tossing the towel into Germany's face as he walked out. "I'm going to go and make an _awesome_ breakfast and I'm _not sharing_."

Hanging the towel back on the rack, Germany shook his head.

"Enjoy your Choco Krispies, brother," he remarked, obviously amused.

"Oh shut up, West!"


	7. GermanyItaly: Dogs

**Prompt: **Germany/Italy – Dogs

* * *

"Berlitz! Aster! Out of those bushes!"

The two dogs obeyed immediately, both bounding across the yard to seat themselves at Germany's feet. They waited expectantly, tongues lolling out of their mouths and tails wagging.

"Explain to me why you have strayed out of your designated yard area?"

If possible the dogs exchanged a look before going back to panting. Germany sighed. Dog training had definitely filled the void in his life managing soldiers had left, but their inability to communicate was a definite drawback.

Knowing there had to be a valid reason for his prized dogs to disobey his rules, Germany decided he would investigate the bushes himself.

"Stay," he commanded. Berlitz and Aster sat up proud and looked attentive. "Good dogs."

A few steps forward towards the vegetation in question and they rustled. A familiar head of russet hair and a curl poked out. Germany rubbed his forehead, unsurprised that Italy had something to do with this rule-breaking behavior.

"Germany, Germany! Look, I found a puppy!" He exclaimed, a small black bundle in his arms.

Walking over to Italy, Germany patted the dog's head. It squirmed to life at that, stretching between the two countries and licking at Germany's face.

"He likes you, Germany!"

"Hmm. It explains Berlitz and Aster's sudden interest in my rose bush. They must have sensed him on the property and were trying to alert me to it."

"Can we keep him?"

The dog had turned to lick Italy now, the nation giggling as he did so.

_No collar. Matted fur. And he seems to be underfed for his breed. Probably a stray. But with a bath, good food and training..._

Germany cleared his throat. "I suppose if we can't find the owner, that is."

Italy cheered, hugging Germany with the puppy happily sandwiched between them- his tail wagging and small body wiggling.

"Good! Ve~ I already named him Blackie, since he's got black fur. That's a nice name, isn't it Germany?"

He twitched at the suggestion. Aster, Berlitz- those were honorable canine names, but Blackie was...

Germany opened his mouth to voice a protest and was met with not one but two sets of pleading puppy eyes. He gulped, Italy's wide eyes almost worse than the dog's.

He sighed. "Fine. Blackie it is."


	8. GreeceJapan: High School AU

**Prompt:** Greece/Japan – High School AU

* * *

He was waiting by the front gate again today, like he had been for the past few weeks. Japan had paused in the hallway, looking out the second story window to locate the brown-haired teen. Today he was awake as he waited, a kitten trailing around his ankles and mewing for attention.

As Greece stooped to pick the kitten up, Japan heard the squeals of delight from behind him. It was his female classmates, of course.

When Greece had first appeared at the front gate, all the girls had giggled and blushed and stared, each of them assuming the boy was there to look at them. It wasn't an odd assumption; Greece was clearly foreign and his uniform denoted that he was from another school. He had to have some reason for walking several blocks to wait outside the illustrious academy every day.

But as they soon realized, the tall boy with the thick Greek accent wasn't there for any of them.

"Hey, Japan-sempai!" One of the girls called over to him. "I think your friend noticed you."

Japan blinked, his eyes shifting from his classmate back out the window to where Greece was lazily waving at him.

Friend, he thought to himself with a blush. He was so thankful that they didn't assume more about his relationship with the foreign student.

Hurriedly, he tightened his grip on his schoolbag and headed down the stairs, a slight smile creeping onto his lips. He wasn't sure why, but just the thought that Greece waited for him every day of the school week made his heart race faster.

He stumbled a bit over his feet as he crossed the school grounds, strong tan arms reaching out to steady him as he approached.

"Hey," Greece said, his arms wrapping around Japan's smaller figure. "There's no rush."

"S-Sorry," Japan stammered his face flushing. He reddened even more when he realized how many people were now staring at him in Greece's embrace.

He started to pull away, but Greece's hands stayed on his shoulders. With a gentle yet firm movement, the foreign boy took Japan's book bag and slung it over his own shoulder before casually putting his arm around Japan.

"Let's walk home together, okay?"

Japan blushed a brighter red, his uniform collar suddenly feeling very tight. "Greece-san, I-I..."

"Oh. Right, sorry." Greece dropped his arm, remembering how the Asian boy had told him about his culture's views on such close contact.

Shyly, he brushed the back of his hand against Japan's, hoping the other boy would take the hint. With a wary look over his shoulder, Japan started walking, a somewhat hurt Greece trailing behind.

"Japan, I said I was sorry." His long strides brought him back to Japan's side. "In my country, even casual friends do that sort of thing, so..." His words died off as he felt a very tentative grip on his hand.

Eyes darting down to verify, Greece looked back up at Japan, thoroughly shocked. Japan just blushed and made a vague gesture at the empty street they'd walked onto.

"I'm...just not used to such- such contact. That is all," he mumbled.

Greece had to smile, loosely intertwining his fingers with Japan's. "You'll get used to it."

Japan gave Greece's hand a slight squeeze as he quietly replied, "I-I hope to."


	9. EstoniaUkraine: Birthday

**Prompt:** Estonia/Ukraine – birthday

* * *

It had always been _their_ tree. The large hole midway up the trunk was a perfect hiding place, and the secrets it carried ran deep. For years it was where they spoke, outspoken enough to dare to, but not enough to do so in front of Russia himself.

It started out simple: a plea to keep her brother from being too hard on Latvia and Lithuania, a tear-smudged message about the crime that plagued her lands. It was their safe place to discuss their concerns and voice their worries. But soon the tree started to carry other secrets- whispers of revolution mixed with casual chit-chat about how the other one was doing that day. Finally, a boldly penned confession found its way into their tree.

Folded twice and on nice parchment, it simply read, "There is this beautiful woman I like, but I fear your brother might kill me if he knew."

Ukraine read it over twice before writing a reply in the blank space below the neat print. "If you mean my sister, she'll more likely kill you first."

Estonia balked when he read it, repressing laughter as to not draw the attention of passersby. He left a correction. "I suppose I should be lucky then that it's you I was speaking of, Ukraine."

With that, the messages became more about them and less about their problems.

A torn off a corner of paperwork: "You looked nice today. I would have said something, but Russia was glaring at me."

Ukraine laughed on reading it, and then delicately writing on a napkin, she left a reply. "He was probably glaring because you were so obviously staring."

"I couldn't help it." A scrap with computer jargon on the back of it said in return.

Cramming small text next to the specifications for a hard drive, she wrote back: "You flatterer."

And as time passed, the need for secrets was no more.

"Can you meet me?" Typed, formal, direct.

"I'm not sure." A shaky handwritten reply.

"He's no longer watching."

"Estonia, he's always watching."

"Then let him watch, Ukraine. Let him watch."

With a defiant gleam in her eyes, Ukraine set aside her work and went to wait by the tree. As she approached, a blue ribbon peeking out of the trunk caught her eye and she pulled out a small wrapped box. A note was attached, typed as was becoming commonplace from his messages.

_Happy Birthday, Ukraine._

Tears prickled at her eyes. So much had been happening; her mind occupied with independence and freedom and things to sign, that she'd forgotten her own birthday.

A familiar shadow came up beside her and she smiled. "You remembered."

Estonia smiled in return, reaching up to brush her tears aside. "Someone had to."

She laughed at that, a slight hiccup as she tried to stop crying. Tentatively, she reached out and clasped his hand. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "Don't thank me just yet. You haven't even opened the gift."

Nimble fingers tore at the paper and pulled out the item inside the box. Her gift, a necklace with a small bird made of silver, was thanked for profusely as Estonia found himself on the receiving end of a very enthusiastic kiss.

And with hands clasped and no worried looks over their shoulders, they left their tree of secrets behind. There was no need to hide anymore.


End file.
